


Deadpool Loves A Girl?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Deadpool rp I’m currently doing with somebody No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Deadpool Loves A Girl?

Molly was arriving at her new apartment in Canada. She wanted a better life there so she saw her boyfriend cheated on her and she moved to get away.

Black Widow was at the avengers headquarters and she was thinking on what should she do now. There was nothing exciting going on at that moment.

Wade was walking down the steps from his apartment when he noticed Molly. He could tell she seemed a bit upset. "Hey.... what's wrong?" Which could also be referred to him asking 'Who do I need to kill?'

Shadow Spider; Also known as Zach, the newest Avenger was walking around headquarters as well when he noticed her looking bored. He could think of several things he wanted to do to her....

“Oh hi! I’m sorry I was just gonna move into my apartment that’s coincidentally right next to yours I believe. Nothing it’s just life sucks a lot you know?”

Black Widow turned her head and smiled at him walking over to him. She put out her hand for him to shake and she said, “you must be the new kid.”

"Oh I perfectly agree with you there." Wade nodded his head. "So you're that new neighbor I was hearing about, huh.... well if you hear gun shots coming from my apartment don't worry that is perfectly normal behavior."

"H-Hey...." He blushed lightly before shaking her head. "And you're Black Widow...." His eyes couldn't help but eye her cleavage…

Molly nodded getting slightly confused as to why there would be gunshots coming from his apartment. She walked into her new place and put the last of her boxes down.

Black Widow could easily tell that he was eye candying her like all males did. She smirked.  
“So boy you think you can take me on or have fun with me?” she flirted with him.

"Do you need any help?" Wade asked, tilting his head. "Or maybe want some company?"

Zach smirked, getting a confident look as he looked up into her eyes. "If you let me, I'd happily have fun with you!"

Molly shook her head no and smiled at him but thanked him anyway. She still had a picture of him and her and she angrily threw it out the window the glass shattered.

Black Widow nodded swaying her hips from side to side as she coyly and flirtatiously walked to her private chambers where she would do amazing things to him.

"Y-You sure?" Wade looked concerned as he heard the glass shattering. "If this is about a boy I can totally relate, I've had some bad exes myself.... though far more bizarre than yours I'm guessing."

Zach bit his lip, eyes locked onto her swaying ass while following her to the private chambers

Molly nodded then she broke down and she cried.  
“My ex he cheated on me with multiple different women!” she cried and sobbed rubbing herself.

Black Widow then laid down sexily on her bed and she zipped down her suit showing him more of her breasts as she smirked up at him.

"Oh....." Wade frowned, slowly stepping forward before placing his hands on her shoulders in support. "Sorry to hear.... I'm here if you need me."

Zach blushed, getting quite the boner which was visible within his own suit. He quickly jumped onto her bed before kissing her breasts. His hands grabbed at her covered ass and squeezed it!

Molly nodded and looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry to hear nothing worked out between you and your exes either. You seem like a good guy.”

Black Widow started mewl and moan softly as she arched her back and playfully rubbed at his crotch nipping his neck in return.

"Thank you.... I'm sure there's somebody out there that would be right for you." Wade smiled, looking into her eyes.

Zach let out a pleasured groan, his crotch quickly hardening to show how turned on her was. He continued kissing her breasts, running his tongue along the tip while smirking up at her.

Molly nodded and suddenly she was getting wet as she stared at his tight suit on him as she stared up and down.

Black Widow whimpered and moaned some more as she rubbed his butt cheeks and grinded herself against him.

"Hm?" Deadpool tilted his head before reaching down to remove her shirt.

Zach grinded back against her in kind, his bulge began to grow more and more as he fiercely grinded against her. It was painfully obvious he wanted to fuck her.

Molly didn’t know why she was so aroused at that very moment and now Deadpool was gonna find out she didn’t wear bras. She gasped.

Black Widow squeaked and she took her clothes off until she was naked as she moaned wanting him inside her as well.

Wade's eyes widened. "Whoa!" He was not expecting that.... He removed his gloves before reaching out to give them a small squeeze

Zach was soon naked as well, rubbing his bare cock up against her wet pussy before eventually sliding on inside of her and getting to work on thrusting!

“Ahh pl-please! It feels too good! Why am I so aroused right now?!” Molly uttered out a moan and then a mewl.

Black Widow screamed his name in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders scratching them while she arched her back.

Wade smirked, slowly removing his pants to give her a view of his cock as he continued squeezing and grasping at her breasts.

Zach dug his hands into her breasts as he plowed powerfully into her pussy, his thrusts rough yet in a tender manner.

Molly whimpered and squeaked she fell back onto her bed and she wanted him in her but first she wanted him to take his mask off.

Black Widow let out some more noises and sounds of pleasure as lust overtook her mind and she slapped his butt cheek playfully.

Wade reached up and removed his mask, leaving him completely naked as he began to grind up against her pussy.

Zach smirked, slapping her breasts while continuing to suck on them as his cock rammed against her g-spot!

“Ahh Deadpool please! God that feels so good!” Molly whimpered and begged for him to be inside her.

Black Widow arched her back again not quite ready to cum just yet so she thrusted up against his hips.

Wade smiled, slowly pushing his cock down into her pussy before beginning to thrust downwards!

Zach's cock slowly began to throb but he wasn't finished yet, he used his enhanced strength to ram harder against Black Widow's tight pussy, striking her g-spot hard!

Molly started to nip and nibble hickeys on his scarred skin marking him as hers as she moaned loudly. She was no virgin.

Black Widow soon reached her peak and grinded up against him one last time as she climaxed and she moaned one final time.

Wade was a bit surprised, thinking that would be the case but she wasn't. He began kissing her neck as his cock pushed deeper into her inner folds

Zach let out a loud groan before cumming hard into her, filling her body up!  
(You okay with female pregnancy?  
I read your journal.... we share DC, Ben 10-fuck the reboot- and TMNT in common too!)

(Yes! And yes!)

Molly rubbed her hands along his scarred chest rubbing and stroking his muscular body as she mewled.

Black Widow panted and breathed heavily as she smiled and gazed up into his pretty eyes. She kissed his lips making out with him.

(Alright; Let's get Widow pregnant! And a potential DC/TMNT/Ben 10 stuff later? )

Wade smiled, rubbing his hands along her breasts while his cock kept moving deeper into her folds, striking her more powerfully and quicker.

Zach smiled, staring back into her beautiful eyes. His cock had penetrated her womb and began releasing hot seed into it as they made out, no doubt she'd become pregnant

(Hell yes and yes! XD)

Molly tangled her tongue with his as her tongue invaded his mouth French kissing him as she made out with him and moaned.

Black Widow didn’t know why but for whatever reason she wanted to get pregnant with his kids. She moaned as he was still inside her.

(Sweet! And I don't know if that really is your age, but this is the first time in a long time I'm actually rping with somebody older than I am! Only by three years after tomorrow lol )

Wade groaned, tongue wrestling with her. His tongue engaged in a fierce battle with her own as his hands pushed down on her breasts.

Zach wanted her to have his kids as well, pumping her womb full of his hot fertile semen!

(Well I’m actually 26 but cool!)

Molly tongue battled his tongue with her own as she rubbed his crotch trying to get him to thrust again.

Black Widow came out on top after a fierce long hard fought tongue battle and she kissed his neck again.

(Two years apart, wow! Usually I'm the oldest by like four or five years lmao)  
Wade grunted through the kiss, his hips grinded against her own as he thrusted powerfully into his girlfriend. Letting out a groan of pleasure into her mouth as their tongues remained engaged in battle!

"Widow..." Zach groaned lightly, stroking her long red hair. Her belly would soon be bulging outwards with cum, leaving little doubt about her getting pregnant.

(Tomorrow actually but thanks!)

(I know and awesome! I hope we become friends! I like you already!)

Molly reached her peak and moaned and whimpered one last time after scratching his shoulders and arching her back too and orgasmed.

Black Widow moaned out his name and pretty soon her stomach bulged out as his cum began to leak out of her womanhood.

(Hehe, thank you!)

Wade growled out, soon pumping a hot load into her body. Whether she got pregnant or not depended on how fertile both of them were. (No idea if you wanted her to be pregnant or not haha)

Zach soon rubbed his hand along her bulging stomach after pulling out. "I love you...."

(No prob and no thanks I don’t want her to get pregnant)

Molly’s cum collided with his and she whispered I love you to him stroking his cheeks.

“I love you too Zach ahh! Please slide out of me now please!” Black Widow moaned and begged him.

(Just checking)  
Wade smirked before kissing her cheek tenderly. "I love you too..."

Zach slid out of her pussy and smiled, kissing her lips one last time.

(XD)

Molly blushed a deep shade of crimson red at that sliding him out of her.  
“I hope you’ll still want to be with me Deadpool even after I tell you this.”

Black Widow kissed his lips back as she rubbed her now heavy bulging stomach. She was pregnant with his kids or however many there were.

"What is it, Molly?" Wade asked with a tilt of his head.

There was sure to be a lot judging from the amount of cum and how fertile he was. He made out with her as his hands grasped and groped her ass

“I-I’m immortal Deadpool!” Molly said looking away from him sadly now. That’s why her other exes no one wanted to be with her.

Black Widow squirmed and moaned softly into the kiss all the while kissing him back passionately.

"So am I." Wade smirked. "I literally can't die, not of old age or anything else. I've regrown my entire body.... a lot." He sweated. "But I can't fix my skin condition."

"Mmm...." Zach groaned, kissing his girlfriend with immense passion. Lust and love shining brightly within his eyes!

Molly now turned her head to gaze deeply into his eyes now. He was the one for her.  
“I wanna be with you forever! Where’ve you been all my life?!”

Black Widow tried to tongue wrestle him trying to dominate him again but he clearly was the dominant one. She mewled lightly.

Wade smiled, staring deep into her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing...."

Zach smirked, letting Black Widow win this one. She was pregnant with his children after all....

Molly blushed and she kissed him passionately and roughly.

Black Widow parted from his lips panting and she laid down on her bed.

Wade groaned, mashing his lips powerfully against her own in a fierce battle.

Zach began stroking her hair lovingly. "So I share these quarters with you now?"

Molly then pulled away from his lips moaning as she sighed.  
“How long have you been alive? I’m 12,000 years old.”

Black Widow stroked his cheek nipping and sucking on his earlobe as she nodded smiling up at him.

Wade sweat dropped. "Well.... I'm a lot younger, I've been around for almost 30 years."

Zach smirked, rummaging his hands against her breasts as her kissed her neck.  
(You do know I'm a guy right? xD)

(Oh oops sorry I didn’t know! I thought you were a girl! DX)

Molly nodded and she snuggled against him rubbing his shoulders.

Black Widow just moaned some more and she told him playfully to stop it.  
(And you know I’m a girl right? Lol XD)

(Oh I know, that's why I told you. xD )  
Wade smiled, rubbing his hands along her backside.

Zach smirked, refusing to stop as he continued kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts.

(Oh ok sorry again!)

Molly moaned and mewled in happiness as she lovingly kissed his cheek.

Black Widow tilted her head to the right a little bit more so that way he had better access to her neck.

(It's alright; Just thought it'd be awkward for you chatting with a guy you barely know xD )

Wade let out a soft grunt before tenderly kissing her neck.

Zach ran his tongue across her neck as his hands gave her breasts a powerful squeeze

(No not really I love meeting new people! Guy or girl doesn’t matter XD)

Molly uttered out some more whimpers of lust and burning passion.

Black Widow screamed out his name as she felt a huge immense of lust wash over her.


End file.
